NAUGHTY REVENGE
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Daya being smart with Abhijeet so in payback Abhijeet launched his Revenge in a Naughty way ;)


**A/N** : Abhi-Daya are not my property I'm just using these character to put them in my imagination to make a readable shot.

* * *

...

 **'NAUGHTY-REVENGE'**

'''''''''''''

"ABHI ! Open up... come out fast !" DAYA begged, banging his fists against the bathroom door. "I thought you were joking when you said it was a race to the shower. Hurry up dude " He exclaimed,

"I'm almost done Daya, one sec," Abhijeet shouted, his voice muffled by the splash of running water, "It's just that killer practically basted us with all that manure. And anyway, you know I can't get clean with you in my shower," Abhijeet added, the smirk audible in his tone of voice, bringing a smile to Daya's lips.

"True." Daya agreed, grinning. "Just hurry up," he said, peeling of his sweaty soaked clothes, and dumping them in a bucket

"I'm done Daya, your turn," Abhijeet said, appearing from the bathroom.

"At last– well hello ABHI !" DAYA smirked, catching sight of Abhijeet , a small hand towel held carefully over his crotch.

"Yeah, funny, I know. There were no towels, okay?" Abhijeet said; blushing slightly and shuffling towards the bed for the full-sized version folded on top of the sheets.

Daya laughed and snatched it out of reach. "Nu-uh, ABHI, this is mine. Have fun!" Daya smirked maliciously, whipping Abhijeet's bare, wet ass before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door.

Abhijeet felt Daya's warm touch "You'll pay for that Daya!" Abhijeet shouted, thumping his fists on the door and rubbing the painful red mark.

"Whatever," Daya replied; slipping off his boxers and stepping under shower & turn it on letting cold water run down his body. Daya sighed, his muscles relaxing and the dirt gradually washing off his skin and out of his hair.

After five more minutes of scrubbing, Daya hopped out of the shower, drying his hair and body before leaving the room.

"Where's this revenge of yours then ABHI ?" Daya asked Abhijeet, his hands gripped cautiously on the towel wrapped around his waist.

Abhijeet was standing in just boxers and an open shirt; "nah, I forgive you," he said, walking towards Daya with a far too innocent look on his face for Daya's liking.

"No..." Daya began, backing up against the bathroom door, "where's the catch?" He grasped the towel tighter, watching Abhijeet warily as he drew closer, a few beads of water rolling down his chest irresistibly.

"There isn't one," Abhijeet replied, pulling Daya into a passionate kiss and forcing his tongue into his mouth roughly.

Daya relaxed, letting Abhijeet's tongue dominate their kissing before pulling away; "what a punishment," Daya smirked sarcastically, sliding his hand up Abhijeet's torso and round his neck, leaning in again, feeling Abhijeet's hands on his sides.

He broke their kiss after a few minutes. "ABHI, you've gone soft," DAYA remarked, grinning, he had Abhijeet wrapped around his little finger . Running his free hand through Abhijeet's black hair, he started kissing along his jaw line.

"Really?" Abhijeet asked, yanking Daya's towel from around his middle and pushing him away.

Daya looked mortified, "ABHI," he warned, backing away from Abhijeet; his hands reaching downwards and covering his crotch protectively.

"Revenge." Abhijeet smiled malevolently.

"Damn it, you lied to me!" Daya said looking affronted, still walking away slowly to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet approached Daya slowly, holding the towel ready, "and you've never done that, Senior Inspector Daya ?" He grinned, whipping Daya rapidly as he made a dash for the bed.

"ABHI !" He yelled, his ass smarting painfully. Daya jumped over the bed to the bathroom to get a hand towel. He slammed the door behind him hard, a cold wind chasing round his legs.

This wasn't the bathroom...

Daya hurriedly moved out from flat thinking he was entering in bathroom..Upps wrong move .

"ABHI open the damn door !" DAYA shouted, slamming himself against the front door of the flat,

"let me in right now!" Daya whispered threateningly through the keyhole.

"Nope, I can't have you thinking I'm soft, Daya," Abhijeet laughed, poking his head through the curtains and waving at Daya before disappearing again.

"Damn it...ABHI !" Daya yelled & tried to cover his naked body from his hands as much as possible ..!

Abhijeet smiled over Daya's effort his revenge got done in a naughty way.

….

 **The End.**

 **'''''''**

* * *

 **;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **Hey pals I'm planning to write a long fiction on Abhi-Daya , just wanna know you guys are interested or not as readers' response on my single shots are not heartwarming so playing a safe goal to ask you. Let me know if you are in.**

 **Thanks & feed review if you like this shot.**


End file.
